


The Visitor

by mochawhip



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochawhip/pseuds/mochawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is used to young Trainers and budding scientists making the hike to his house, but this visitor is like no man he's met before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visitor

Bill is used to young Trainers and budding scientists making the hike to his house for a quick visit and tour of his equipment, but this visitor is like no man he's met before.

The man carries himself well, as though the elements around him could never hope to sway his posture. He's also polite, taking off his fedora and apologizing for intruding when he enters the cottage. Bill doesn't mind people barging in, though it does tend to get his door banged up and mud smudged into the carpet. He welcomes the man inside and starts the tea kettle.

The man calls himself Giovanni and asks questions about Bill's equipment that only a true scientist would know to ask. Giovanni brushes off Bill's excitement at finding someone who understands his technology babble, saying he simply has many scientific allies who have taught him about evolution and machinery. Bill's not sure what that means, but he won't push his visitor into spilling out details when they've only just met.

Giovanni always maintains eye contact when Bill speaks and never shows a moment of exasperation or boredom. He asks questions, listens fully when Bills speaks, and handles the teacup with high-class formality. Bill isn't used to this kind of attention and he hopes the nervous laughter and squirming in his seat doesn't give the visitor any strange ideas.

It's been so long since he's been outside and met people who aren't the average Trainer age. Bill feels his heartbeat in his throat.

Apparently, Giovanni is really, really good at reading people.

His visitor says that he runs a business with departments based in science and it always needs bright young minds leading the future. Bill's received offers across many regions for company-based jobs, though he's always turned them down to remain independent in his hilltop home. Seeing the impact of his technological contributions is rewarding enough, and a traditional lab setting doesn't suit his style.

And, of course, no one at those jobs ever really _appealed_ to him.

Giovanni's words seem to send him into a trance as he lists all the possibilities for being under his wing. His lips brush against Bill's ear as he talks about the machinery his business can afford. His hands envelop Bill's waist and sneak under his shirt, slipping up to his chest where his fingertips dig into Bill's rapid heartbeat. It's clear why this man is a leader and why so many people choose to follow him.

Bill lets himself be swayed by Giovanni's words and lands face-first against his desk. Files and machine parts clatter to the floor as Giovanni sweeps them aside and tugs at Bill's clothing. Bill feels his cheeks burn as those hands paw at his back, his thighs, his buttocks, his cock when Giovanni reaches around with one hand and uses the other to grab something from his coat pocket.

Apparently, Giovanni is also really good at coming prepared for anything.

Giovanni spreads lube on his fingers and moves slowly when Bill mutters into his desk that it's been a while. His visitor is kind and grateful for the comment, and he delicately stretches Bill out with thick, strong fingers. Bill thinks to himself that not many scientists have this kind of strength in their hands. Doubt begins to flutter in his stomach, but passes when those fingers slip in and out of him against all the right places. He arches onto the balls of his feet, shuddering when globs of lubricant drip down his sac.

He's already in too deep, Giovanni's already tossed a foil package aside and is already spreading apart each cheek with his hands, shamelessly opening Bill up to the world and pushing inside him. Bill gasps into the wood of his desk, grabbing at stray documents and curving his spine sharply to get closer. Giovanni hovers over him, asking if he feels good, kissing sweat off the back of his neck, and filling him so, so perfectly.

Bill chokes and begs until Giovanni has him firmly pinned against the desk and fucks him ruthlessly. His visitor is still kind, though, and Giovanni fists his cock until Bill jerks and moans and makes a hot, sticky mess over the desk and those rough, strong fingers. He can't do much but lie there limply and wait for Giovanni to finish, jerking uncontrollably with his thrusts and gasping at how oversensitive his insides are.

His visitor holds his hips in place when he pulls out so that Bill doesn't completely tumble onto the floor in a messy heap. In a matter of seconds, Giovanni picks up his fedora, thanks him for the tour and tea, and says he hopes to see him again soon.

Bill doesn't get up until he hears the front door close and only the sounds of his machinery fill up the cottage. He brushes over the marks on his skin with a fearful shiver.

The man will be back, and for so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt set, pairing requested from Kippie.


End file.
